Notes of hormonal teenagers
by Lycan180
Summary: OddXOC. Odd passes notes in class like every other teen. Don't say you have never pased a note in a boring class.... So R&R!


"Notes of Hormonal Teenagers"

By Lycan180(Kinnatta Nina Elric)

Summary: Odd and Roxas spend thier class-time doing what everyone does: Pass notes!

Odd dug a piece of paper out of his somewhat destroyed notebook, no thanks to Kiwi, and wrote a quick note to his girlfriend. Roxas, paying little attention to Ms.Hertz, decided to see what her boyfriend wanted. She opened the note and read:

_Roxas,_

_Come to my dorm after lights-out. I want to show you something. Can you belive Ms.Hertz? She just keeps going on and on about "mocools" or somthing..._

_Tiger _

Roxas smiled and wrote back. Ms.Hertz would think they were copying notes...Well, she was right about the 'Note' part...

_Tiger,_

_I can't leave my dorm, Ms. Elizibeth "Sissy" Delmas would know, since I'm across the hall from her. And, Tiger, It's "molucules" not "Mocools". Besides, on Saturday, I'm staying with my brother, Markus. He's 19, and too protective of me. I wont be able to do much for you there, Tiger. If you wanna drop by, his house is on Wolf Ave. (the house with the many deer sculptures in the house, yard, and everywhere else) , He's letting me sleep out behind his house, near the pond. You could drop by then._

_Roxx_

She handed the note back and acted to pay attention to Ms.Hertz lesson. Odd opened the note and read her response. He sighed and wrote again. He passed it back.

_Foxxie,_

_**Please!!!!!!!**__ I need you tonight!_

_Tiger_

Roxas looked at him, her eyes wide. She snorted and shook her head rolling her eyes. Se wrote back and passed the forlorn note to Odd.

_Tiger,_

_Meet me at practice, okay? Don't forget, we have a concert coming up for the last day before Christmas in a week. Now, We are staying late, so expect it to be dark when we go to our dorms. Report there after school pronto. _

_Foxx_

Odd sighed and put the note in his pocket. Ms. Hertz never knew...

Later, Foxx, I mean Roxas, was at practice with the band. Her gold-rimmed eyes went to Odd who was watching her closely as they danced. (Code: _**Odd**_Bold, RoxasUnderlined, Both _Underlined and italisized_)

"(_**Musical: High School Musical**_**  
**_**Song: Start of Something New)**_

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
_  
**Now who'd of ever thought that  
**_We'd both be here tonight_**  
**And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real  
_  
_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me**  
_I didn't know it before __  
__But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new"_

"Damn your voice catches me every time..." Odd breathed as he held her close. She smiled at him, her eyes entracing him.

"Okay, Let's continue?" She asked with a 'I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-if-you-dont-stop-turning-me-on' look.

"Okay." he sighed, defeated.

Odd:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Roxas:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Odd:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Roxas:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Odd:  
We're breakin' free  
Roxas:  
We're soarin'  
Odd:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Odd:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Odd:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Roxas:  
Ohhhh  
Odd:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Roxas:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Odd: We're breakin' free  
Roxas: We're soarin'  
Odd: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Odd:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Roxas:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Odd:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Roxas:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Odd:  
We're breaking free  
Roxas:  
Ohhh , yeah

Odd:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Roxas:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Odd:  
More than you  
More than me

Roxas:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Roxas: Soarin'  
Odd: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Odd: Yeah we're breaking free  
Roxas:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Odd:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Odd: Now's the time  
Roxas: So we're breaking free  
Odd: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Roxas: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are"

Odd caught her as she tripped, nearly falling onto one of the Auidence.  
"Oops..."She chuckled with a foxish grin. Odd laughed at her, and pulled her close.

"Careful, Kitsune..." Odd said with a smile.

"Heh," She paused, "Baka no Youko." This stumped him.

"You said "Fox...Idiot...no...Mystical-Fox-Spirit?" He asked.

She smiled at him.

"Hai, Kaze-Youko," She said laughing.

"Oh, now I'm a Fox? I thought you were the Fox, And I was the Tiger?" He asked witha sly grin.

"Come on, they want music, not Quaraling." She said to stup him again.

"I mean constant Bickering, Arguing?"

"Oh," He said as he set up Karoke.

Laughing, She kissed his cheek with a smile.


End file.
